


"Knocking, Victor. We discussed this."

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: A short fic inspired by a line in 4x04. Victor needs to learn to knock before interrupting Oswald's 'alone time'.





	"Knocking, Victor. We discussed this."

Oswald chanted his name over and over in his head.

His real name. Not that ridiculous new one he had insisted on giving himself.

‘Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward.’

His breath grew heavier. His face hot. 

He was so hard and precum was already spilling forth from the tip of his cock, rolling down his shaft in warm, translucent drops. 

‘Edward.’

He thanked his lucky stars that he had a wonderfully visual imagination. As he rolled his head back and closed his eyes, he could see Ed there. 

He was Edward. His Edward. Not some laughable wannabe supervillain.

He was straddling him, and touching himself too. His jaw was slack and those lovely deep brown eyes of his were staring intensely into his pale ones. His gaze was so hot it felt like it was burning holes into his skull. 

His shirt was unbuttoned and his tie hung loose around his long, slender neck. Oswald could see himself running his hands over the exposed skin of Ed’s torso. It was smooth and soft and almost feverishly hot.

Ed was saying his name.

'Oswald. Oswald. Oswald.’

Over and over.

Each time he said it his voice grew more strained. More desperate.

There was sweat on his brow, and a few strands of dark hair stuck to the damp skin. 

He looked gorgeous. 

Oswald couldn't touch a fantasy, but he wished he could. He wished he could kiss him.

He had never kissed anyone. Not properly. 

Kissing Ed would have been amazing, and it would stop him from breaking the mood with one of his silly little riddles.

'Oh, Oswald.’

Ed was practically panting now. Each breath coloured with pleasure, with lust.

‘I love you.’

Oswald was about to climax. He could feel it. He had barely held on this long. 

He moaned out the other man's name and let himself go. 

… Or he would have let himself go, if he had not been interrupted.

The door to his office flew open and his fantasy disappeared in an instant. He was back in reality, and he wasn't happy about it.

“Boss, I have the location of-”

Victor Zsasz strode into the room and only stopped when Oswald let out a loud shriek of mortified horror. 

“Get out!” He demanded, yanking his pants up as best as he could, but it was too little, too late. Victor had seen him. The desk would have shielded him from a full view, but it wouldn't have disguised what he had so obviously been doing. 

Strangely, he didn't seem bothered by it. He didn't even seem embarrassed. He stopped in his tracks and held up his hands in what he probably thought was a placating gesture.

“Oh. Okay. But what should I do about the warehouse-”

“Out!”

If there had been something for Oswald to throw at him, he would have. Since there wasn't, he simply raised his voice as high as it would go and the assassin did as he was told.

When he was left alone, he slumped down onto his chair. For a few moments, he just sat. Then he decided he needed to do something about what had happened. He mopped himself up with a few sheets of tissue paper and threw them into a small silver wastepaper basket. There was a glass of water on his desk and he drained the cup with several quick gulps. After wiping his mouth with the back of his hand,he got up, grabbed his cane and hurried after Victor.

The assassin was almost out of the building when Oswald caught up to him. 

“Wait!” He caught him by the arm and Victor turned to face him with an annoyingly neutral expression.

“Yeah, boss?” 

He might have been acting unaffected in front of him, but Oswald had learned the hard way that people could act one way while they were actually plotting your downfall. 

He could see it now. Word spreading of his little indiscretion. Whispers. Laughter.

'Penguin still isn't over him.’

'He’s just a softie at heart.’

'We could take him out.’

That is what people would say if Victor told them what he had seen. If people knew he still touched himself while moaning out Ed’s name, he would be a laughing stock.

His stomach turned and twisted at the mere thought of it.

He needed to convince him not to tell. Somehow.

“Victor. About what you saw back there-”

“It okay, boss. I understand.” 

Oswald blinked. His hand loosened its grip around Victor's arm. “You do?”

He very much doubted that Victor understood. How could anyone? He didn't even understand it.

He had no good reason to still crave Ed. None at all.

If Victor truly understood, he would like him to enlighten him about it.

“Yeah. I mean, you’ve been under a lot of stress.” Victor shrugged.

That was true. He had been stressed. 

But, that had little to do with what he’d been doing in his office that afternoon.

“So I don't blame you for blowing up at me like that.”

The realisation came to Oswald all at once and before he could help himself he let out a loud, exasperated groan and pushed his face into his hands.

“Boss?” Victor asked, he sounded too innocent for a professional killer.

Perhaps that was why he still longed for Ed, because without him he was surrounded by idiots.

Stress was a more comfortable explanation than the more likely one, that he still found him hopelessly attractive and badly wanted to touch him.

“You alright?” Victor asked again.

Oswald sighed and let his arms drop to his sides. He waved Victor off with a flick of the wrist. “Just… Knock next time. Can you do that for me, Victor?” 

“Sure thing, boss.” He replied, actually sounding quite chipper.

Oswald supposed he should have been relieved that Victor wouldn't tell anyone about what he had seen. No one could fake being that clueless.

Oswald sent Victor on his way and headed back to his office. This time, he locked the door behind him.


End file.
